


Pipistrello voglioso

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Batpassion [12]
Category: Justice League (2017)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Scars
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 17:58:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21080723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Un momento intimo tra Clark e Bruce.Scritto col prompt del p0rnfest: JUSTICE LEAGUE	Bruce Wayne/Clark Kent	cicatriciScritta sentendo: Nightcore – Control; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uxIH6dI7mN0.Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al #Writober 2019 di Fanwriter.it.Prompt: 18. MattinaNumero parole: 567.





	Pipistrello voglioso

**Author's Note:**

> Ispirato a: GH Kent Super Character Sheet1by ellensama.

Pipistrello voglioso

Bruce si passò la mano sul corpo muscoloso, le sue dita scivolarono sui propri pettorali.

Le sue iridi blu scuro erano liquide, teneva le labbra socchiuse. Il suo viso squadrato e la sua espressione triste, facevano contrasto con gli occhi socchiusi, le labbra sporte e la ciocca di capelli mori che gli aderiva alla fronte accaldata.

Clark deglutì rumorosamente, fissando quel fisico massiccio, ma più minuto del suo. Osservò Wayne incedere verso di lui, completamente ignudo, con le gambe socchiuse per un incalzante eccitazione.

“Non puoi averne voglia sin dalla ‘mattina’. Sei insaziabile” sussurrò roco.

Bruce lo raggiunse fino al letto su cui era seduto e si mise in ginocchio. Gli abbassò i pantaloni del pigiama e con movimenti lenti gli accarezzò l’interno coscia. Si piegò in avanti, arcuando la schiena e gli passò la lingua all’altezza dell’intimo, inumidendoglielo. Si lasciò sfuggire dei gemiti voglioso.

Clark boccheggiò e gli fece sollevare la testa, ansimando.

“Là fuori cerchi sempre di dominarmi, di darmi ordini, ma appena siamo da soli ti lasci travolgere da una passione folle” biascicò.

Bruce sorrise mesto e si alzò in piedi. S’issò sulle sue gambe socchiuse, spalancando le proprie, facendogli aderire le ginocchia ai fianchi, e sporse i glutei verso il suo intimo. Gli strinse le spalle con le mani, respirando roco.

“Ho avuto innumerevoli donne. Ho gestito la situazione persino quando si trattava di assassine. Perfino da drogato sono stato sopra” spiegò. Iniziò a strusciarsi contro Clark, che si lasciò sfuggire un basso ringhio.

< Mi dà alla testa. Ogni volta controllarmi, non fargli male, è difficile. Lo so che per lui andrebbe bene lo stesso. Anche se lo spezzassi, umiliassi, facessi sanguinare, lui griderebbe ‘ancora’ e riderebbe, in quel modo che mi fa gelare il sangue.

La pazzia di Joker sembra insita nel DNA di coloro che vivono a Gotham, ma io non lo farò impazzire. Gl’impedirò di perdersi nei meandri della sua testa.

La squadra ed i suoi figli hanno bisogno di lui. Io ho bisogno di lui! Lo amo > pensò.

Wayne gli mordicchiò il labbro. “Però da te voglio essere preso, posseduto. Voglio sentirti dentro di me, alieno venuto dallo spazio. Conquistami” mormorò con voce vibrante.

Iniziò a muoversi su e giù, incitandolo con gemiti lascivi.

Kent deglutì rumorosamente, le sue pupille dilatate.

“Venuto dalla campagna, vorrai dire. Lo sai che sono solo un ragazzo del Kansas che è venuto a fare il giornalista” borbottò. Gli mordicchiò il collo, sentendolo ridacchiare.

Gli passò le mani sul corpo, accigliandosi, sentendo innumerevoli segni sotto i polpastrelli.

“Dovresti stare attento. Tu non sei un super-umano. Sei completamente ricoperto di cicatrici” si lamentò.

Wayne inarcò un sopracciglio e domandò: “Vuoi rimanerne sconvolto ogni volta che mi vedi nudo?”.

“Sono sempre di più ogni volta! Prima o poi ci saranno più cicatrici che pelle” brontolò Clark.

Bruce gli sfilò i boxer. “Allora ti conviene imparare a combattere meglio, per difendermi. Perché questo ‘pipistrello’ continuerà a non risparmiarsi in battaglia” borbottò.

Kent lo strinse a sé con un braccio, con l’altra mano iniziò ad accarezzargli i glutei. “Lo farò… e se tu hai voglia sin dalle prime luci del giorno di farlo, ti accontenterò”. Lo penetrò con due dita, ascoltandolo gemere, avvertendolo umido.

< Ogni volta che facciamo sesso, mi chiedo come sarebbe se utilizzassi un polpo per eccitarlo. Resuscitarmi con i geni della mia razza mi ha fatto venire delle strane fisse! > rifletté.


End file.
